Rooftops
by StarlightPhoenix
Summary: The world is in complete uproar. A war has broken out, which will inevitably destroy everything. Is death something one can accept and ... enjoy?


**It's sort of in the middle of a war that's inevitably going to end the world, and Kai and Ray are stood on the rooftops screaming and just enjoying their last moments. Then, BOOM, and they both die, in each other's arms.**

**Rooftops**

"Where are we going, Kai?" Ray wondered, being dragged along by his boyfriend. He didn't have the chance to move his feet and run since Kai was moving a lot faster than he was. "Kai?"

Kai merely looked back and winked. He smiled that beautiful smile of his; the same one that melted Ray inside.

Ray was dragged on further for another matter of minutes. He didn't bother speaking again. He just watched the back of Kai's head and saved his breath. Kai really was much faster than Ray.

Ray squinted as crimson sunlight entered his view, blinding him. Suddenly, Kai stopped abruptly, and since he couldn't see a thing, Ray nearly ran into the back of him.

"Kai?" he said again.

"Ray… Look at this…"

He looked over Kai's shoulder, but instantly shot his gaze to his feet. He hated what he could see.

Tanks… Guns…Soldiers… Bloodshed… Wasted lives…

Hatred… Anger… Pain… Worry… Reluctance…

All these things, whether they were palpable objects or not, was what Ray could see.

"Look at this…" Kai repeated. "Look at these fools. Don't they know that war never gets anyone anywhere? Especially this one… What do they think they're going to achieve by wiping out the whole human race? Punishing everyone for… for… for living…" Kai struggled for words. He took a step forward.

"No!" Ray shouted.

Kai spun round and Ray launched himself into his arms. "Don't jump!" he cried.

"Ray… I wasn't going to…"

Ray sobered. "Sorry. It just… looked like it… with us being on the rooftops and all."

Kai turned again. "You know… death is near anyway…"

Ray bowed his head. "Yeah… I know…"

Kai faced Ray again, smiling his little smile. "Then… We should enjoy our final moments, instead of dwelling on what will happen."

Ray stood in disbelief, unsure of how Kai could be acting this way. Usually Kai was the depressed one, what with his horrific past, but now… now this was a new side to him. But all the same, Ray grinned in return.

Kai turned and gazed at the crimson sky. He took a deep breath and began to sing.

"Hey baby, when we are together, doing things that we love…Every time that you're near I feel like I'm in Heaven, feeling high… I don't want to let go… I just need you to know…"

Ray smiled softly. He loved that song. It was _their_ song. He stood by Kai, and gripped his hand gently, repeating the same verse.

Once the raven-haired teen had finished, they looked at each other and locked gazes.

_Why won't this last?_ Ray thought.

_Why won't people see… that love is the only answer? _Kai wondered.

They broke their stare and looked out to the sea of bloodshed, bullets whizzing everywhere, and gunshot echoing throughout the town. They took a deep breath and sang in unison.

"I don't want to run away, baby. You're the one I need tonight. No promises. Baby, now I need to hold you tight. I just want to die in your arms, here tonight."

Kai looked at Ray, and Ray looked at Kai.

"I love you," they whispered together.

Ray blushed. "Why is this happening? Why can't people just stop all this pain?"

Kai looked away. "'Cause people are greedy. People haven't got what we've got… what we'll always have. No matter what happens, stay with me, 'kay?" Kai asked, tears glistening in his eyes.

Ray wiped his eyes. "Of course!"

He leaped into his beloved's arms, hugging him tightly and showering him with affection. They stood embracing each other whilst everyone battled in the streets below.

Kai turned and looked out at the sky. "Do you hear us? You may win the battle, but we will win the war!"

Ray smiled; pulling Kai's chin and making him face him. "You're so daft," he chuckled and placed his lips gently on Kai's. He closed his eyes.

He was in _Heaven_…

And that was the end of that…

Their final embrace…

Their last kiss…

But their affection… everlasting…

And Kai's final words as that missile was fired, shooting off in their direction…

"_All the love I've met… I have no regrets. If it all ends now, I'm set."_

_Ray smiled beneath their kiss. 'I am too. I've had a great time Kai, even though our time is up. Thank you.'_


End file.
